bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Anise Madamura
Summery"Anises Life" When This young woman first started out as a Shinigami,she had noone.She barely made a single friend, till she met Satoshi Yumemirya, who befriended her to teach her. how ever, he wound up teaching her the wrong way, and she changed,from sweet to just plain cold, and fairly harsh. During this time She Befriended Aroki who saved her from a prision life for insulting the Captain Commander, Tenshi Satsuriku '''who she later was intending on marrying. While hanging around Aroki, She was appointed from Sixth Seat to Third Division Leiutanate,where she had skill at manipulating people fairly well.Among this time, Anise adopted Koru Tagia, and Kaname as the brother and Mother figure she was never able to have.She had also adopted Yashamaru Fazuku as her brother and "special project", to teach him that life may be hard but you can allways find hope.She could have been seen tossing a book at the young kitty, alot. '''Anises Explanation On her life,so far. "Anise Darkfury Shakes her head" The reason why I was in third was because I got an offer from the Captain of it at the time, I was actually in prision from disrespecting the Captain Commander, which at the time I was acting Captain of the Sixth Division. I allways dreamed I was going to be the Captain of the SixthDivison, see...''she'd begin."But then Aroki-Sama came and gave me an offer I dident want to refuse. and well, than Aroki got sick eventually and passed on, or otherwise. We were a team, heh, un seperable prettymuch a s Captain and Lieutanate. we rocked. ''she'd fist pump, softly. "Than I found out I had a twin Brother, who became third division Captain at the time. threw him I found out I had abit of a tallent in cooking, and technology..even if I broke most of it. he taught me most of my Kidou, because he was Fifth Division Lieutanate. Then I tried for Captain the first time and Yashamaru, a ex captain beat me. I originally was going for sixth. so than I tried for Tenth, I got tenth. I Dident Stay very long, because of my Uncle, Dante, Dante was Twelfth Captain at the time and started to secretley among the family knowlage,train me in Twelfth, one day he had had it, and dragged me to First divison, Demanding a switch in posts. well, Sou-Taicho aggreed upon the circum stances and here I am. when I got there, I had faught threw about five Lieutantes, untill I found Katsumoto Madamura.''she'd explain."'' Continued-"Back when I was a sixth acting captain the Captain Commander at the time said I had spunk and moxy when I first joined. she'd say softly."They all had high expectations of me, I failed the academy three times , how ever, the fourth time I was easy going in it. I only failed because of Kidou.In sixth division is when I met my first love, I ..how ever was harmed by him greatly, and I guess its why i've grown abit cold in peoples eyes. I never told anyone about it, but... if I did it woulden't matter. he's dead. ''she'd look down, somberly. hugging her knees. "But I have to say if it wasent for Satoshi..I might've not made it..he saved my life the first day, I was going to wind up walking right into a spar.''she'd say."if I had, I would've died, it was a captains spar. '' Anise looked at her. "Each and every step I take is apart of a destiney, a circle that I must seak out and fullfill on my own, but with helpers along the way. I never knew my father untill I got into third division, he and I Dont get along often, but we do at the same time, we clash, im ...well admitedly "Daddies Girl" so to speak. she'd say softly. "I've went threw alot in Soul Society, seen many people come and go, and more things destroyed. including peoples lives.''she'd say softly, leaning back again." Aroki had gotton very sick and had wound up passing on, among a string of other dissapearances and deaths that this young woman had to endure and did not take very well, Aroki was seen as a mentor, a father figure, and a grandfather figure all at once.Reiko after this , her Twin brother, took post as her Captain and had her learn that "Manipulation" was not the correct way to do this, how ever it was just one of thirds specialties.When Her brother dissapeared, she was devistated to find out that the current Captain Commander at the time, had lost track of him.She did not belive it , but rather was in denial that he could be dead. As she got older, when it came time for her Tweenty third Birthday, she dident want to have it.Even though her Father Nicholas Darkfury wanted her to enjoy her birthday, among other shinigami, who pressed it, she resided in the closet for most of the day. Anise during this came close to marrying Tenshi Satsuriku, but due to unforseen circumstances the pair seperated.they were engagged and she was tweenty two at the time, she was unsure as too excatly what happen but does not blame him.he was Captain Commander at the time. Anise had been looked out by alot of men, and even some woman, as A shinigami, for her power, or looks it wasen't ever decided. she even fell for a man before she had to leave.She was un-emotionally stable at the time, and had no choice but to take a self journy, on the way there, she stopped by to see Nicholas mourning at Dante's memorial service, to do the same for her Uncle. She then tredged on, into the world to see it, people have said they seen her, in various places, growing up, experiencing ways to just calm herself. {C}Anises personality issue had come to an abrupt stop after realizing that she was the problem and not everyone else. she is much more satisfiyed with how things are now, and happy.Anise is currently involving herself in her"Special Polymorph" Project, she notes that"My Squad doesn't belive in privacy,somtimes,you know that.(Twards Nicholas on the disscussion of an experiment) and states that even as a "Rumored Mad-women"she does need her privacy.Anise in particular is currently the owner of the Shino Academy, and '''fourth' in the popularity poll.Anise has had many people expect great things out of her, as shes allways surprising people with new tallents of her, or just unexpected happenings.'' Anise states that she perfers to be a Captain of a divison that she fits. she currently is happy to be in Twelfth, but misses third dearly, as she grew up there.she will never show anyone but her Mate, and possibley her father, what she is truely feeling. this shinigami has ablities to hold grudges for decades, even years. Anise is currently the youngest Captain, And is seen as a "Child Prodigey." she is Tweenty three years old, pale skinned, has a kanji tattoo Saying'" Things aren't allways what they appear too be."' Rioneru Anise is really close to Rioneru of the third divison, she is constantly talking to him, he may be the only other person in existance too ever have seen her cry. Anise belives what most men do- Crying is a weakness,Crying shows you're weak, and it brings vunuerability."-twards Fourth Seat Miriana. Currently '''- '''Anise got "Elder Taicho!" Who'd 've thought the little Spunky girl with an additude would get this far!? Still happily engagged to Katsumoto Madamura:). Items of choice *'"Hell Katz"' Anise created Hell Katz back when Tenshi was Captain Commander, many have gotten homes of other shinigami. she has two Kitties, named Buttons and Jeezy. One a tuxedo black and white kitty, the other an orange tabby, shehad named Jeezy "Jeezy" because she had allways said"Jee, Jessie" after it had become a common name, the kitty had started answering too the name instead of "Jessie." Jeezy has gaven birth to many diffrent colored Kittens. *''' '"Back Pack"' Anise carries alot of things on her, she weighs a tone, with out limiters, due to gadgets and gizmos all over. she normally has a bag on her back when she walks around. *'"Needles"' Dispite Anise being deathly afraid of Needles, she does have them on hand for Zanpakuto Modification "Quick Fixes"and other reasons. *'"Explosive Balls'" Even though Anise made them for second divison"Quick Escape" metholds, and her brother-in-law-soon-to-be, she did find use in continueing to let her subordaniates use them, not only that she allows Kenji too come up with new ways, for using them. *'"PDA'" much like Reiko before her, she has a "PDA" that access's everything and anything she can imagin it too"Nothing like the impossible. comes in handy.'' *'"Sensory Enchancement"' As a former Lieutanate too Aroki, Aroki installed "Nano Technology" into her palms, she has the "Power" to sense things alot more than normal people do. '"Nobliity"' Anise befriends even the unnobles. Anise is liked by many people who are not Noble, but how ever have been either disapproved or disliked, or missunderstood.Anise says that her father is'"Selfish, and he should respect those who aren't noble as well. because with out them, we would not be noble. we woulden't exist.Thankfully, Anise had said that with Nicholas not in the room, as they are not on steady grounds as is.'' "Nicholas Darkfury" 'Nicholas is Anises Father by BIRTH.'Meaning, Anise has possibley (Not known) lived more than one life. Anise is a Darkfury child by Nature, not adoption.Anise, thinks, much to his possible dissaproval, that inorder for him to be proud of her, she needs to work and over work. he has never once said he was proud of her for her accomplishments. it brings her down, and she feels she must succeed in somthing huge, just to get his approval."You cause too many scenes.-Nicholas Darkfury while shopping on earth With him stating this, it caused Anise too shut her self away from him for awhile.." You're too obnoxious." '''while in fourth.Anise constantly is trying to better herself, she has received smiles from him alot more recently, but not the words she longs to hear. She is secretly very jealous of her sister Tanrisu, she thinks she is beautifull, and mature. and that is what Nicholas wants, when Nicholas shoves her away, from being near her sister, Anise feels left out, and incomplete. Anise craves the connection between her sister, because not alot of people have that. Anise currently is worried about never being able to please Nicholas.she does not know or understand why he thinks the way he does,or does the things he does.'"You're the Cool one."-'Tanrisu in a talk. Anise disagrees with her sister , but she wont tell her that. she is overly protective of her Sister. she doesn't want her too see the crule world that she has had to see, dispite being in an Army, Tanrisu is still able to be pure, and worthy. Anise, unpure, and a dark angle compared to her sister, Is constantly worried that the same thing would happen to her sister that had happened too her.she does not want her sister too feel the same way she does.'"She deserves to be happy.- Anises thoughts, in her Journal. Being the youngest in a large noble family, like the Darkfurys, Anise is torn between what she must do, and what she wants to do, like her Father she is Academy Dean/Owner, she is Twelfth Divison Captain, how ever most Darkfury's have been fourth , and she fears that may be why he is so dissapointed in her alot.Anise has no healing cappabilities, she is how ever cappable of doing first aid, she had learned first aid while watching Her father work so much. "Stop shoving me away..." Anise feels like Nicholas is purposely shoving her away, when Tanrisu is around, she secretly keeps these feelings hidden beneath her because she is also afraid of loosing what she has with her father, Anise is afraid of being lost with out someone that cares for her in a family way. Anise loves her family, even if shes away from them alot. "They seem much more happy'er with out me, in the photo.'' -At the Mannor twards a maid, questioning on why she wasen't in the photo for a family picnic/holliday. she was about ten at this time.Anise somtimes could be seen looking at objects she has from the Darkfury manor, she kept them secrete. Anise is very secretive, but she is also very open, with her nothing meets the eye.Anise is an odd ball, she doesnt fit in with alot, but is trying.'' *'Reiatsu' Said to be the lowest in her family, she is not well adapt at Kido, how ever she perfers too use exploding types of kido, and things like Enkosen. Kalas one of her good friends, and she both came up with a combo Kido. both of them are able too use and practice this ki do freely. 'DEMI-SOU-TAICHO' One of Anises closest and dearest friends, she knows everything and anything that is Anise Amani Darkfury, they are close how ever seeing as Demi is Captain Commander Anise hardly gets to See her anymore. 'Akito Zuta-Sama' Akito is also another one of Anises Closest friends, how ever with her being transformed into a vizard, she can hardly be able to see her as much as she used too due to rocky grounds and an off and on relationship with them. Kalas She adores his free and caring nature, she loves his little pet Dragon, and loves the fact that he works with everyone.she somtimes wishes people would follow him.by working togeather, so the fighting would stop. but she knows that is not possible. Anise is very hopefull when she is among him, and she normally baby sits his pet Dragon.She has come to see Kalas as a new mentor, and someone too look up too. Kalas, dispite him looking weird, she gets along with fairly well, as he has taught her many earth things, like"Plastic."(Which she calls'"Plastica." '"I know what this is, it is plastica, isent it?" twards Kalas while trying to open a Mcdonalds toy, she had gotten curious of the toys they were given out during the toy festivle, and she got one. she is currently modifying said toy to work better. She currently modified alittle boys toy in rukongai, to help him get back too his feet. 'Saving Lifes' Anise has been known to save a few lifes, even Katsumotos possibley, when she was younger, and even now. she saves lifes when ever shes able too, be it from hollow or otherwise.Anise thinks this is a way for her to save people, and help them, just like her father, she wont sit there and let someone suffer. Success stories: {C}She has Trained with Kenji , Captain of the second divison, she has trained with Kyuzo of the seventh(Beat him in a spar:P), {C}She has graduated many successfull people, and some from her own divison. Aoi went on to being the First Divison Lieutanate. {C}Garun went onto being third divison lieutanate. KOHAKU Anise and Kohaku Do not get along at all, they never have, they never will, Koahku to her is a big"Brute and Allways thinks she knows better than her." Anise to Kohaku is a"Spoiled brat that thinks she knows everything. 'Other Information' Anise appeared in the video game''' in an early apperance of October 31st, 2010. In the Video game, she was currently posed as her Fourth seat self. In the Series Second game, she was featured as a Captain, how ever her Bankai and Shikai were an unlockable source.Third game she is featured as an Elder Captain and an Unlockable person entirelly, she does not show up right away.she does come up randomly at times to help the fellow lead character by giving advice and such.Twelfth Division plays a majior role in the third game. * 'Triva ' *Anise is fourth in the polls of popularity. *Anise has served under: Kyo I, Tenshi S, Demina Dryssen. *Anise has a thing for octopuss. *Anise cant hold a drink like her siblings and family can. *Anise is a fairly shy person *Anises Zanpakuto is a male, with a female name. *Anises Zanpakuto is constantly mistaken for one, When she has Dual. *Anise is a former And Current Prankster, Along with her Uncle Dante Darkfury *Anise has a thing for men with tan skin *Anise has been asked out by a fourth divison woman *The thirteenth Captain and she constantly flirt with one another. *It is Rumored that Anise is "Younger than she looks." *It is Rumored that Nicholas and Her are seen constantly bickering. *Anise loves Salt *It is hard to get an interview with Anise. *Anise had Tea with an Espada. Theme Songs '''Lieutanate Half of Captain-thumb|356px|right thumb|398px|right|Im being haunted by a whisper. Current thumb|300px|left|"I dont wannah live, to waist another day, underneath the shadow of mistakes I made." {C}thumb|300px|right|Anises Bleach Number Category:Shinigami Category:Nicholas Darkfury Category:Twelfth Division Category:Tanrisu Kokoro Category:Reiko Heie Category:Dante Darkfury